


They had not skill enough your worth to sing

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [72]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always knew you couldn't keep him, child," his old teacher says softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They had not skill enough your worth to sing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: They had not skill enough your worth to sing  
> Fandom: Highlander/Sherlock  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: character death  
> Pairings: John/Sherlock (ish)  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 110  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any, our hearts are joined until Time slips its tired hand into our tired hands

"You always knew you couldn't keep him, child," his old teacher says softly, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I know that," he hisses, pulling away. "Damn you."

What's left without John? Without his flatmate, his keeper, his _friend_?

His friend. The best man he's ever known, will ever know. Even Mycroft likes—liked him. And Mycroft has never liked anyone Sherlock liked. And no one has ever been like John. Will ever be like John again.

"Those who took him," his teacher murmurs, kneeling beside him and pulling him close, "they are still alive."

Sherlock raises his head to meet Death's eyes. "Not for long," he promises.


End file.
